What Did Inuyasha Do
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Inuyasha goes to sleep. The next morning he wakes to find his friend's remains strewn all over the ground and there is human blood on his hands. Thing is he has no idea how it got there in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

"Ha, lets stop here for the night!" "Why here?" "No reason, we could keep going, but you and I are the only two awake right now." "Huh! Not even Kyrala?" "Nope." "Argh!" "Inuyasha, come on, they can't help in if they were sleepy." "Ha...I know...okay, set up camp." "K." Inuyasha watched as Kagome set down the sleeping bags she'd brought from her era. It had been getting colder and she didn't want any of her friends' to become ill. She gently laid the young demon boy, who considered her his mother, into a small bag. Inuyasha helped lay Sango and Miroku in one each, then Kagome set a purring Kyrala inside Sango's bag.

"You using one tonight too?" "Nah, its a nice night tonight, I'll sleep in the tree." "You sure?" "Yeah...but ah...maybe a blanket would..oof!" Kagome smiled as the hanyou removed the blanket from his head. "Thanks." "You're welcome.

Kagome made a bright and warm fire, that she and Inuyasha sat before for a while. She had her head resting on his shoulder, and his cheeks were bright red. Kagome sighed.

"Whats wrong?" "Hm? Nothing why?" "You sighed," "Oh, well its because I'm with you right now, like this." That comment made him blush even more.

Finally, the fire died down enough for the two to sleep. Inuyasha lept into a tree and Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag. "Good-night Inuyasha." "Good-night Kagome." They said good-night and Kagome went to sleep, but Inuyasha remained awake until she was asleep, lept down, doused the fire, lept back into the tree and fell asleep, making sure to remain alert for any sounds of danger.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Inuyasha woke to a horrid odor filling his nostrils. "UGH! What the hell!" He sat up quickly and rubbed his sensitive nose. "That is disgusting!" Thats when he noticed the dripping red liquid, dripping from his claws. "Huh?" He sniffed it, then reeled back from the stench. It was blood. "When the fuck did I get blood on my hands!" Inuyasha vented, so confused as to where the blood actually came from. "Ugh, thats so gross!" He decided to jump down and go sit beside Kagome, where he knew there was a much nicer scent to smell.

He could still smell the horrible scent when he landed. "Yuck! Smells like rotting flesh...who the fuck died?" He lept from where he'd landed to where Kagome was still asleep.

"Kagome? Hey, Kagome?" She didn't answer. Inuyasha looked around, and saw that Sango, Miroku and Shippo were still asleep as well, Kyrala, though wasn't anywhere around. "Hm? Where'd the cat get to now?" Inuyasha sighed, and decided to let his friends sleep. He figured, they had been traveling for nearly five days nearly without rest, so he decided to let them all have a good rest.

He, himself, though, wasn't able to sleep anymore, so he went searching for shard carrying demons to slice up, leaving his friends to enjoy their sleep. Not noticing the darkness of the blood on each sleeping bag.

"Ha, ha! Got three of them!" Inuyasha praised himself. "I didn't even need Kagome's sight either...huh?" He walked into camp an found that his friends were still sleeping. "Huh! I thought for sure they'd be awake when I got back. Maybe not Sango or Miroku, but Kagome and Shippo, I thought for sure." He 'feh'd' and went over to Shippo's bag. "Yo! Small fry!" He said sternly and gently kicked the kid's bag "Time to get your butt out of bed kid." Inuyasha waited for a moment, but Shippo didn't make a sound nor did he move at all.

"Alright! Kid!" Inuyasha opened the sleeping bag, and went to grab the boy. "You've slept long enou..." Inuyasha stopped what he was saying as he lifted the young boy's decapitated head from the sleeping bag. He dropped it quickly and pulled back the entire bag, that revealed the kid's body, that had been slashed apart. Inuyasha backed away from the corpse.

"What the fuck!" He turned to Sango and Miroku and Kagome's bags and a terrible thought went through his mind and all he could say when he saw the blood stained sleeping bag of Kagome's was, "No."

Inuyasha sat, his back against a tree, vomit beside him, Kagome's head in his lap.

He'd gone to each bag and the result had been the same. His friends had been sliced to pieces. The only one who was still breathing had been Kagome, and even she was close to death, and Inuyasha knew this. The thought of loosing his friends had been hard enough, but knowing that he would soon loose Kagome too, that was enough to cause him to shed some tears.

He had no clue what had happened. All he knew was that his friends, his only friends were gone. A monk and a demon slayer, just starting their romance together, a young kitsune child, who had been taken in by Kagome and Inuyasha. Soon, the young woman who'd flown through time, befriended him, showed him that there was more to life then power and wanting to be someone other then himself. She'd taught him that there were people he could confide in and trust, her being the only one he ever would trust for the rest of his life. Now all, all of what he had been given; friends, trust, care, and love, all of that would be gone very shortly. He grasped Kagome's head close to his chest. "I'm sorry." He cried, tears slipping to the ground from his face.

"I...Inu...Yasha..." Inuyasha heard the small voice and looked down at Kagome who'd opened her eyes and had called his name. "Kagome!" She smiled lightly, "Inuyasha...please...whatever you come to think happened...did...did..." "Did what?" "Inuyasha...it...it...it wasn't...you..." "Huh? Wasn't me? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, then noticed that the girl's body had gone lifeless and was turning cold. Inuyasha held the body of the woman he'd come to love, but had never told he loved her, he held her body to his. He sniffed her hair, trying to keep as much of her precious scent in his head as possible. "I'm sorry Kagome...I...I love you." He cried into her ear and tears now streamed down his cheeks as he held the woman's body in his arms.

Inuyasha had finished burying his friends and now sat beneath the sacred tree. He'd carried all the bodies back to the village. Keade had helped clean them up and some of the village men had helped bury them.

He sat looking up at the setting moon, trying to figure out how a massacre had happened so close to where he slept, then it came back to him. The blood that had dripped from his claws earlier that morning. It had been a mixture of human and demon blood. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he looked at his hands.

"No...NO! There is no way I could have done it! No!" He began shouting, then roaring angrily. "I would never have hurt them! Let alone kill them the way they were killed! No! I...I didn't do this! I couldn't have! NOOOOOO!!" Inuyasha buried his head in his hands, then whipped them away from his face. He thought of one possible way that he could have killed everyone, he decided that he had turned into his demon self and had gone on a killing rampage. That was the only thing he could think of and that realization made him even more torn apart. He jumped to where he'd buried Kagome's body and lay down next to the dirt mound. "I am so, so, so, so sorry...my friends...Kagome...I'm sorry." He kept saying the words 'I'm sorry' until he fell asleep. There he stayed asleep, next to the buried body of the woman he still and would always deeply love with his whole heart.


	3. Chapter 3

for several days and nights, all Inuyasha did was stay beside the spot he'd buried his friends. Never once did he think of leaving, nor eating, sleeping, drinking, cleaning, nothing. With the thought that he'd killed...mutalated his friends, all that went through his mind was that they should never have stopped in that clearing for the night. Then he'd come to the conclusion, that if it was he who had done it, it would've happened anywhere they all slept.

Inuyasha stood and opened is eyes to see sunshine. he shut them again, preferring the darkness over the light right now.

Pian was ripping through him, eating him away, digging into the center of his heart and soul. He was nearing the point of no return. Soon, if he continued on this way, soon he'd loose his heart and soul to the darkness that he enjoyed so much right now. The only thing that kept him going on, and not allowing his whole being to be consumed by darkness, was what Kagome had said to him before even her life slipped from his hands.

"Kagome...what did you mean? What did you mean," Inuyasha thought, 'I...Inu...Yasha...' 'Whatever you may come to think happened, it did...did...' 'Inuyasha...it wasn't...you...' The words kept going round and round in his head. Though he knew they weren't supposed to, the words never let him get a wink of sleep, nor could he concentrate on many things.

Suddenly as thought came to him, "I have to at least try. Not trying and having it be a grantable request, would...would make me allow the darkness to take over." Inuyasha placed markers to mark where his friends were all burried, except for Kagome, he'd know where her body lay even if there were a thousand corpses in with her. He stood and headed in the direction that he hoped would lead him to someone who could help him, even if he had to give his own life for theirs, would agree to do it.

He didn't notice Kanna, Naraku's unable to detect demoness, lurking about the area where Inuyasha had burried his friends. As soon as Inuyasha was completely out of the area, Naraku appeared, with his cold and evil scarlet eyes burning through the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha traveled for a very long while, until he just couldn't run anymore. He collapsed to his knees. Though he didn't want to wait and chance not being able to find who he was looking for, Inuyasha reluctantly decided that he had to rest.

"Now I know what it must've been like for them all the time...while I could keep on going for days without rest, they had to rest, since they were only human...ha...you realize a lot when you have to I guess. Still, none of them, well, except for Shippo, none of them really complained about how long we'd travel, they'd just suggest that it was time for a rest..." Inuyasha lay back in the grass, and looked up at the night sky, full of stars, and noticed it. The moon.

"It'll be time soon...about 4 more nights, then it'll be a new moon." Inuyasha groaned. He really didn't like turning human, especially not when he had a battle he had to fight going on. Like the time he fought Jakoutsu. Due to Mt. Hakurei's purrifying technique, he'd had to fight most of the battle as a human, not easy with Jakoutsu's snake-like sword flying at him. The only thing then, that protected him was his fire rat coat and his sowrd's sheath. Not much. He'd been so thankful when the purrification spell was removed and he turned hanyou again. Though, his demon form would have been better to kick the sick corpse's ass, but he took what he had and beat the ass.

He closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep, all he could see when he tried were images from the privous days. Images, he'd rather not have. Though he couldn't sleep, he felt energized again, from sitting and eating smething. He decided he'd continue first thing, for now, he thought he'd at least try and nap, maybe picture good things. Ramen, the jewel whole and in the palm of his hand, pretty sunrise, Kagome naked in her room. He blushed at that thought. He'd been at her window, about to jump through, when he'd seen her take off the twol she'd had on and what a sight he'd seen. "Yeah, I'll picture Kagome naked, while I sleep, or at least try to. Thats a way better image to see." Again he closed his eyes and this time he did get to sleep, but as usual he was still very much aware of everything around him, including the crickets making their cricket music in the dark night.

"Where the hell are you!" Inuyasha wondered as he searched high and low for the one and only person who could bring back the dead. "Danmit! Where the fuck are you when I actually want to see you!" Inuyasha growled, then smelt something in straight ahead. the one he sought out's scent. Ah, ha! I know you're stink off by...wha..." Inuyasha jumped down to where several bits of flesh were strewn through the entire ransacked camp.

"What the hell...ugh! It smells disgusting!" Inuyasha remembered that smell and once again, he had to bend over and spill his guts on the gorund. "Ugh..." He recognised the bodies of flesh to be of the imp and the child. Inuyasha gave a sad look then saw who he'd been searching for, sitting under a tree, not far, but far enough from the massacured bodies.

"S...Sesshoumaru?" The demon turned to his hanyou brother. "What the hell do you want!" Inuyasha said nothing, he just came and sat not to close, but close enough to his older half brother. "What!" "It happened to me as well." "...I see..." Inuyasha sighed, "Thats why I came here..." "To get me to bring your friends back to life?" "Ah...yeah..." "Whatever trully happened here, Tensiga was taken in the midst." "Oh..." Inuyasha had kind of thought thats what ahd happened to the sword, or else, the imp and the child would be alive, and most likely annoying the heck out of their lord.

Inuyasha sighed, "So the same thing happened here, huh...did you wake to find blood on your hands as well?" "..." "Thought so, I' begining to think that these massacures, have been ways to..." "Frame us?" "Mhm, and there is only one, vile loathsome thing that could ever pull this off." "You must be talking about Naraku." "Thats him alright..." "Hm, he is evil enough to do this, I agree." "HUH! You agree with me!" "Don't get uded to it, but why would he go to these lengths?" Inuyasha thought, then shrugged, "I don't know and if he did this now, if he was targeting us in general, why not months ago? Years ago?" "Thats true, there must me a reason for why we have been targeted..." Inuyasha thought, then wondered. He stood. "You should burry the bodies, that way when you get the sword back you can make them live again." Again Sesshoumaru agreed, and for the first time since the battle with Sounga, the two brothers agreed to not only work, and fight together, but also travel together. Though both secretly knew that if the journey took too long, they'd kill eachother, and this time, they'd do it too, fore Sesshoumaru no longer had Tensiga in his possesion.

After burrying the bodies, Inuyasha suggested they head out. So the brothers, headed off walking side by side like normal travel companions do. Inuyasha had a wondering thought and he wanted to know if what he thoight was right or not.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo! Koga!" Inuyasha called the wolf's name. The brothers had reached the mountain where Koga's tribe lived. They'd noticed the many wolf demon bodies, that were strewn along the path and grass.

"I guess, the same thing happened here too." "What ever gave you that impression?" "Shut up!" Inuyasha growled.

"Both of you shut up and leave!" Inuyasha growled again. "You stinking wolf!" "You flithy mutt!" "Oh! Its on!" "It was never off to begin with!" Inuyasha and koga began a little battle. While Sesshoumaru stood to one side, an annoyed look on his face.

"So, why're you here mutt!" "What happened here?" "None of your buisness!" Koga shouted and went to smash Inuyasha, who dodged and lept back. Sesshoumaru now made the move to brab hold of Inuyasha's coat collar. Inuyasha went to leep at Koga, and nearly chocked himself.

"Huk...What the fuck! Are you trying to kill...oh right, yeah you are!" "Nice move, so you really do hate each other eh?" "More then I hate you wolf boy!" "Dang. Here I thought I was the only one you hated that much..." "You two and Naraku." "Ah...well, natuarally everyone hates Naraku." "Are you children finished?" "Who're you calling children!" "You wolf!" Inuyasha smirked, "You as well!" Sesshoumaru didn't let go of Inuyasha's coat.

"Alright, so why're you two here anyway? Hm? Where's Kagome? You didn't make her angry and she ran away now did you?" "No..." "Then where is she?" "Dead." Koga just looked at Inuyasha, then an angry glare came to his face.

"You let her get killed!" "I didn't let her! You stupid wolf! The same thing that happened here, happened with her and the others!" "..." Koga turned to Sesshoumaru, "Happened to you too?" "It did." "Dang, what the hell is going on." "Naraku is out to get us three for some unknown reason." "Naraku again! Man that thing is so creepy and evil my tail is twitching!" Koga said, his voice angry as ever. "ARGHHH! I really HATE the ass!" "So do I." "That goes double for me."

"So, thats why two brothers, that hate eachother are traveling together huh?" "Unfortunately." "Yeah, what he said."

In the end Koga ended up joining the two brothers and they all set out in search of Naraku, who they were so going to beat the shit out of, then kill him, bring him back to life and kill him again and again. Little did they know that Naraku was once again plotting something, something devious and evil.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get off my back! Wolf!" "Why should I!" "I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with you! Thats why!" "Tough, I want an answer to my question!" "No!" "Tell me!" "No!" "Come on! Noether of us may ever get to see her again!" "Thats no fucking reason to tell you what she looks like naked! Fuck off!" "You're just being selfish!" "Come agian?" "You've seen her naked many times probably," "Yes I have, and I'm not telling you a thing!" "Come on!" "No!" "Tell me!" "No! Screw off!" "Come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell...OOF!" Koga was slammed against a tree.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" He shouted at Sesshoumaru, who smacked Inuyasha in the head. "Ow!" "You both are giving me a headache! Shut the fuck up now!" "Hmpm, he wont..." "I don't blame him1 I wouldn't either! Now stop asking the same perverted question ove and over again!" Koga sighed and walked on.

"You, don't give him anymore ideas for questions! Got it!" "Yeah, yeah, its not like I knew he was going to ask me that!" "You should have, due to the fact I believe that he is obsessed with the woman." Inuyasha sighed. He hated to admit it, but Sesshoumaru was right. They all kept on walking.

A little while up the path, a shower of arrows rained down upon the travelers. "What the fuck!" They defended themselves as best they could and finally the arrow shower was over. "Where the fuck did those arrows come from!" "I would have to say that they came from her." Inuyasha looked up at a woman dressed completely in black. The only thing that wasn't black was the blood red trim on the outfit.

"Who're you!" Inuyasha shouted, as the woman strung another set of arrows. "All those arrows came form her! Only her!" Koga was somewhat inpressed, even though this woman was out to kill them, he was still impressed. "Would you shut up!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'll ask you again! Who are you!" "_My name is not to be told to the likes of you creatures._" "Do you work for Naraku!" "_Naraku is my lord and master, he has odered me to slay the creatures coming to kill him. Now, DIE!!_" The shower of arrows rained down on them again, and again they defended themselves. "Who the hell is this wench! She's too good at fighting to be one of his incarnations!" "Hm...you're right."

Again the shower ended and now the girl was gone. "Huh! Where'd she go!" "_Are you looking for someone?_" A voice was heard from behind Koga who whipped around to find the girl. "What...who the hell are you!" "_Hm, I suppose that since I shall be killing you anyway, I can give my name, seeing as how you'll never speak it agian._"

The woman removed her mask and Inuyasha stared into the face of Sango. "S...Sango..." "_Hm...you know of me do you vile half breed?_" Inuyasha was in shock. Not even three days ago, he'd burried her, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome. He didn't know how it was possible for her to be standing as plain as day before him, looking as if nothing had even happened that night.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha! Get a hold of yourself! I thought you said that your whole camp had been killed!" "...They were all killed...I burried them myself..." "Ah...not wanting to interrupt, but we have bigger problems then just one girl!" Koga shouted as they sudden;y became surrounded by the slaughtered wolf demons.

"Koga! What the fuck is going on!" "I don't know! Why are you asking me!" "They're your wolves!" "So! She's your slayer! Next!" "Will you two please , SHUT UP!" "He started it!" "I swear if you two do not shut the fuck up right now, I will be the one to finish it!" "Whatever."

The demons appraoched the three, who put their backs to eachother, "Alright, now we know that these demons were dead when we left the wolf's mountains, and that the slayer was also dead when Inuyasha lifted her decapitated head from her sleeping bag and..." "How do you know what a sleeping bag is?" "Kagome gave one to Rin, problem with that?" "Ah...no, none at all." "Good, now, Wolf, you go for their weak points, since you trained them, I'm guessing, you'll know where those points are." "Right." "Inuyasha I believe that it would be best if you tool on some of thw wolves...ah..." "I think Sango has other ideas!" Inuyasha snhouted as he kept dodging Sango's attacks.

"Sango! Snap out of it!" "She called Naraku her master...that loathsome shit face thing!" "Hm?" "He slaughtered everyone, in order to use them against us!" "What!" "Meaning that the girl is probably waiting at the end as he has ordered!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo, ne to fight Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, but at the end he'd have to fight Kagome too, he could stomache that thought and heis stomache released its bile.

"Inuyasha! Get a hold of yourself!" "I...I can't...I can't fight Kagome...I wont! I..." "If you don't then you will die!" "Then I'll die! I don't care! I just can't fight Kagome! Never would I..." "_Silence! The only ones allowed to speak my lady's name is my lord and master himself!_" "Your lady's name? What do you mean!" "_his lordship and her ladyship are at this very moment...becoming 'one' if you catch what I'm saying._" Inuyasha growled at Sango. Even though she'd been his friend, he was angry at that last sentence. "Hmph! We'll see about that!" Inuyasha rooared and lept into the trees, racing towards a castle he saw not far from the fighting gorund.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha reached the castle and looked around, "Huh? Where are all the guards?" Inuyasha had thought that Naraku would have surrounded himself with hundreds of minions, but there were none. "Huh...maybe this will be easier then I thought...huh? WHOA!" Inuyasha just managed to dodge a fier ball. "Ah, shit! That bastard! He has surrounded himself with guards! Everyone he's had killed that is...whoa! Tha...thats foxfire!" Inuyasha looked around, then his eyes came upon the young kitsune child.

"Shippo!" "_You will die._" "ARGH! Rotten son of a fucking bitch! Naraku! Get your ass out here and fight me yourself!" Inuyasha roared in anger.

"_Why would i do such a silly thing? When it seems that __**my**__ new minions wish to fight you themselves?_" "Don't you dare fuck with me! You're controlling them!" "_Am I? I didn't know I was._" "What!" "_Perhaps they've had enough of you and are angry at you for their early deaths? They seek revenge and your death._" "GRRR! I'm not the one who killed them! You did it not me!" "_Oh? What makes you say that? Did you not wake with the blood of your companions on your claws?_" "I..." Inuyasha couldn't say anything, he had woken with their blood on his claws, that he knew for sure, he'd spent half a day trying to get the sent off his hands.

"_They seek your death Inuyasha, so why not be a good friend...and let them kill you!_" "Kagome..." "_Hm?_" "I'll only let Kagome kill me, not the others, so bring out Kagome." "_Heh! Very well, I shall then I shall happily watch as this lovely woman...kills you, as Kikyo did years before._" "Just send her out!" Inuyasha shouted and Shippo vanished and was replaced by Miroku.

"What!" "_You'll have to locate where in my castle I have her hidden, while you do so, the monk shall attempt to kill you, perhaps he'll draw you into his void?_" "ARGH! NARAKU!!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to keep out of Miroku's sight. He was not about to let his friend suck him up with the windtunnel, there was no way he'd let that happen.

"Inuyasha..." "Huh! Shit...!" Inuyasha was backd into a corner. "Ah...look, you really have to wake up from this spell..." "Find her Inuyasha, only you can find her and only you can wake her." "Huh? You...you're not under his control?" "As a servant of Buddah, I am not that easy to control," "Okay...tell me...are you all really?" "Dead? No. Naraku created an illusion, so that you would think that we were, then he came and brought us here." "Well, at least you're all not really dead, thats a relief." "Indeed, it must be considering Naraku attempted to make you believe that you'd done away with us." "Ha...Um...so does that mean that..." "Yeah, no one involved in this ploy is dead." "Well, again, thats good." "You should go quickly, Naraku may try anything to make you loose control, and I mean anything." "Right...ah...let Koga and Sesshoumaru know whats going on if they come here." "Will do, good luck." "Thanks, I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Inuyasha left the monk and raced inside the castle, as Koga and Sesshoumaru reached the grounds where Miroku met them and explained everything.

"Kagome, just hold on. I'll be there as soon as I possibly can be." Inuyasha raced through the castle halls, searching each room for her, but found nothing, but rotting corpses. "Urgh, they've been dead long before now..." Due to the stench, Inuyasha once again was sick to his stomache.

After he recovered, Inuyasha continued his search for Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he ran through the halls of the castle, searching for her. He was relieved that his friends were not dead, and was pissed at Naraku, for pulling what he had. "Damn you Naraku! I swear, you are so dead!" Inuyasha cursed as he ran through room after room, but had no luck in finding Kagome.

"Hm, so the monk told him everything huh? Well even if he knows, that doen't mean that I can't...use you, now does it?" Naraku turned to Kagome who looked like she was asleep. "Hm...wake up." In an instant, Kagome's eyes flew open. She sat up in that creepy sort of way.

"_What is it that you want me to do?_" "Oh, thats simple, kill the demon in red that runs through this castle." "_I shall do as you have commanded me, my lord._" "Good, but first a change of clothes is needed."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kagome! Kagome! Can you hear me!" Inuyasha yelled, then remebered that Miroku had said that she was under a sleeping spell. "Damnit! You can't hear me can you...Kagome!" "_There is no need to shout demon!_" Inuyasha didn't want to turn around and see who was behin him, cause by the sound of the person's voice, they wanted to fight him. He sighed and turned.

"_Hm? You are no demon! You are only a hanyou! What danger could you be to Naraku? Hm..._" Kagome stood before Inuyasha, with a questioning stare. "_Hm...could he be afraid of a hanyou? Could you be so powerful, that Narkau fears you, a hanyou?_" "Ah...I don't know, but...WHOA!" Inuyasha dodged an arrow. "Damnit!" "_Hm, you do seem pretty strong, but strength will not save you from all your enemies, especailly me._" "Wait! We're not enemies!" "_"Then what are we?_" "We're...friends..." "_Hm? We...are friends? Why would I be fighting you then?_" "Naraku has you under his control! We'd never fight each other...not like this that is..." "_Hm...but why am I friends with you? Are you not a hanyou?_" "Yeah..." "_Do humans not ignore you? Demons as well?_" "Yeah...but...so what if they do! You don't...or didn't..." Inuyasha said flat out.

Kagome looked at him through her souless eyes, and suddenly collasped. "Kagome!" inuyasha held her tightly in his arms. "Kagome..." He sighed, as he watched her breathing, "I'm glad you're alright." He lifted her into his arms and took her outside, where he met up with Shippo, who no longer acted like he wanted to kill the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" "Keep an eye on Kagome, don't let anything happen to her, got it." "Mhm. Where are you going?" "Isn't it obvious? After Naraku." "Be careful Inuyasha!" "Yeah, yeah, just keep watch over her!" "K." Shippo watched Inuyasha ran off.

"_Oh Inuyasha, you foolish boy, have you learned nothing since 50 years ago?_" The voice said, before becoming Naraku. He'd taken Shippo's form and had tricked Inuyasha, and now once again had Kagome in his grasp. "_Lets see now, perhaps I should remove your memory of him, hm? No...I'll just make you fight him and if you don't I will kill you._" He said and made her wake up. "_Now, go and kill the hanyou in red, and do not let him escape._" "_As you wish, my lord._" Naraku smirked as he watched Kagome leap onto the roof of the castle and head in the direction of the hanyou he hated so much.


End file.
